Invisible Boy
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: The comic book which Cassey had its hands on has been snatched by the school bully Derek. Only Theodore can take it back from him using the invisibility drops from Simon to tackle him down.


**Invisible Boy**

The bell rings at the school on the noon time, it's nearly time for the students must return back to their house in each of individuals. Students' parents either not or with vehicles waiting to pick up and return home safely. Unlike the other little assortment, The Chipmunks and Chipettes are walking in the street as they are on the way to bookstore before going home.

"Hey, Simon. Guess what? I got B minus on the geographic lessons." Alvin cited. "It's freakin' great, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I love that humour too."  
"That's not even in necessary," Theodore cites. "Because you have just starting to get smart like Simon. Aside from your sensible certainty, I am still wanted to see the most impressive that could bear ingenuity inside my mind. I can't wait a dazzling moment I've been waited for in a new story of… The Invisible Man, just in case to raise its mood of spiritual actions!"  
"Yeah right." Alvin spitted. "Perchance I am not the person who can picturing with those brain-teasing projects on further improvement. At least no one imagined unless some throwback journals could be better… like in 90s, you deemed?"  
"Hoho, no Alvin. It's more to going back in 80s could be better. Chipmunks will rule the universe!" Theodore replied with excitement.  
"Besides the better philosophy, I am sure this is much traditionally zealous from an old times."  
"Are you thinking obvious about past issues could be even worse, Simon?" Eleanor sought.  
"In my clear statement shall we say… it was ironic. Although couple of future plans in progress still on the run in reality. Some of the surveyors believed to spend thousands of time cultivating an innovate technology in order to achieve superior mentality on average peoples. It's really instinctive to assimilate one in a million cases to concerned with maximum liberality until anyone may admitted that was quite reliable to the advancement of media and technology. Yet alas, they somehow talk about retrospective jokes very often. Failure government mind-control experiments, and the worse thinking like 'go ahead, make my day' quote that could possibly doesn't make any sense at all! Old times sucks."  
"Oh dear."

As the kids opportunely approaches interior of the bookstore, we see some new facility experiences to discover. Many peoples inside were observing the books they want to preview, proving a better performance with their brand new innovative commercial devices to sell, and in great majority is a brand new disc retailer at the edge of the store completes with interactive CDs in front of it. This magnificent latest features might be the The Chipmunks and Chipettes's first visit to witness their momentous view once they are glance around. What a fascinating aspects to learn, aren't they? Let's see what they are doing this time in their usual routine. Alvin and Simon are in the georaphic area, observing a new world maping methodology on the big screen. Brittany and Jeanette needs their new pencil cases on school gears area. Eleanor and Theodore looking forward to see a brand new story of The Invisible Man from the southeast of this building, now there is only 6 reamaining stocks to buy.

What could makes her doubt is, if she felt that Theodore gave up collecting his book then he will be totally fed up and read another better book again.

She says, "Well, Theodore. I really appreciate your considerate feeling beneath you. But, can you tell me if you still interested with that mystery stuffs to comfort your mood, do ya?"  
"Umm, yeah? Why?"  
"Because you already got three copies of this book a month ago, and you waste them after you reading it. What was your point you still needing one of these, Theodore?"  
"Uhh… I really disappoint with myself whatever 'my' point is." Theodore hesitates to speak. "In my second opinion, I'm not boring. Maybe the reason I disposed of these because the book I've bought suffered in bad quality and… and I flushed in the toilet without a word. I somehow feel myself bad but no need to hasty. I won't waste away, it's just a basic need to take care of everything. I promised, Eleanor."

Then it makes Eleanor smiled. "Okay. Suit yourself, I guess. I'll remind you this, you should probably place your book safely and not on the direct sunlight, otherwise it will depend on the quality. Understand?" But Theodore only stares at her in monotonous glance. "What? Am I taught you too much?"

"Don't you push it, Eleanor. I am positively comprehend now. Let's find Alvin and Simon where they're at it."

At the geogaphic aisle, it seems Alvin and Simon are demonstrate their VR glasses. There, they experiences the reality world to explore flora and fauna locations that never seen before. Oh, Theodore and Eleanor were here too. No doubt both of them will bothering his brothers or not, they'll join to see the sights. Touring with the VR glasses makes the kids rather exhilirated. No matter how blissful sentiment after envisioning a nature phenomena, their facts are penetrating against the wall of instinct as the genes revolve around like something has turned on the engines. Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor and Simon sustains some outrageous delicacy with their eyes nearly dilated.

"Whoa, I never thought living in the wildlife may think about dominant creatures to discover."  
"Yeah. How come I was so weirder?" Adds Theodore.  
"Huhh… me too." Alvin said as his eyes back to the sense. "Ho-huh? Theodore? Eleanor, what are you guys doing here? I thought you're gonna have that book."  
"Hey Alvin. We got the new volume." Theodore shows The Invisible Man Vol. 11 to Alvin.  
"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay then. The truth is… when it goes to 100% negative damages from this book, it appears there are no pages are leaking based from my psychology, it's about scientific formation for the superiority implement in precise method regularly. And the other part is…"  
"Enough scrutinize his book already, Alvin!" Eleanor interrupts.  
"Oops, sorry Eleanor. I just feel myself generous inside my head and it's… it's brilliant! Here. Take it, teddy-boy. Simon is still in off-balance shape. I guess he would stimulate his mind in any moment."

Well Simon arouse and come to his own sense. "Ugh… what a giddy me." He yawned.

"Simon, you okay?"  
"Huh? T-Theodore? Oh-wee. You are almost surprise me. What are you doing, have you got the book yet?" Theodore nods delightedly. To Alvin. "See what I mean, Alvin? In contrast of illustrate your past remembrances, then to seeing this you will be easily understanding the life developing facts. Morever it might be useful for a test."

"Yeah, I'm concern about that." Alvin expressed. "Somehow I'm so thoughtful to that ins and outs from my certain shallowness state of affairs. It is clear if there is no dignity memories of doing skateboard in the house and… and it felt my mind so terrific, Simon!"  
"Now that's a nice boy. Sometimes I rather don't help you and sometimes you do my advice from dreadful situation. Anyway Eleanor, where is Brittany and Jeanette? Still looking for their new pencil cases, aren't they?"  
"Of course. Surprisingly to myself, they only want to see. If they are really needing it, that's it. The only thing we do now is to wait-and-see."

Eventually in less than a minute, Brittany and Jeanette pops their friends up from behind.

"Yo dudes, wazzup?" Said Jeanette filled with great pleasure. But Simon doesn't look much glad to himself, reminding if some of their peons always talk like singing hip-hop.  
"Jeanette. How many times do I have to tell you: no more yo!"  
"Oh hi, chaps. Have you got your new pencil cases already?" Alvin asked.  
"Perhaps… no." Brittany stated. "Actually there is, but the gold one we've been looking for is awfully expensive!"  
"Stupendous!" Alvin shocked. "How many they have to spend?"  
"Let me think… 37 dollars, I presumed."  
"Geez! No you don't. On the other hand, you won't crying out for that, it's so improbable!"  
"Yuh-huh! Especially if it's really awesome, am I can't stop hysterically crying for what, Alvin?!" She talk back. "You don't stand a chance!"  
"Come on, Britney! You don't even start worrying! You are the one who won't taking that in purpose. Said yourself it's expensive, and you still terrifically wants it, Miss Silly Jilly."  
"Hoho no, Alvin, _you _are a silly billy! Unless the precious thing they always wanted, that's all!"  
"Whoa-ho, guys? Knock it off!" Theodore tattled.

Well Alvin and Brittany are having a hard time as the rest of them watching in happiness.

Finally as they returning back into the house after dinnertime, Theodore is reading the new The Invisible Man book as he laughing on himself. Doesn't matter about behind the scenes, but what kind of jokes being involved in there? It seems that the mysterious man suddenly got caught in a net trap by none other than cops, even anything can happen to feel like cornered on the edge of the knife. Alvin comes into bedroom, seemingly almost prepared to going bed.

"Theodore, still not want to sleep? You can keep having fun with that stuff, but don't stay up late. Okay? There are many prominent facts to learn despite of enjoy reading unless you had to snoring in the class. Cleveness psyche always never sleep lately, like me."  
"Yes, Alvin. I get it." Answered Theodore.  
"Alright. Oh, better brush your teeth before you go to bed." Alvin said back quite a while he pull the blanket to cover his body before he shuteye to rest.

Theodore doesn't forget his preceeding to-do in the rolling night. He closes the book and place into the box behind his bed, brushing teeth until it's cleaned. And finally, he even cannot forget to change his pajamas outfit before going to sleep. It's the next day right at the 6:23 AM, when the bus still waiting for the kids, Simon rudely wake Alvin up much early in refreshening platitude.

"Alvin? Alvin, come on get up!"  
"Huuh. What is it Simon… on ealy morning?" Alvin gawked.  
"Oh, am I too cranky? I got some surprises for you to endorse."

Alvin don't believe what Simon is thinking about. "Can you look at a time? Seven minutes left and I wake up, don't you see that?"

"Pfft, idiot make it right." Simon pull off Alvin's blanket, making him surprised.  
"HEY!"  
"You wanna be late for school without see this thing, would'cha? Come on slowpoke!"  
"Seriously?" Moaned Alvin follows Simon in exasperation.

Simon takes Alvin into the laboratory behind bedroom, where he put his brother in experiment for his intellgence refinement with the humongous mind-control instrument.

"Do you think this is really necessary?" He sought.  
"With this Smart Vortex I had invented, your intelligence of awareness will greatly expand more capacity on its temporal complex. Supplied with secondary addictive matter to immensely strenghten your thinking time in outstanding rate. Therefore, even with many proficient material to understand would functioning much smoothly."  
"Yes, I get it." Said Alvin. "Shall we go to school now? I almost late to go breakfast."  
"Not until you ought something you require…"  
"And what is that?" Simon look behind there is an occult glowing light brown eyedrop liquid aside the microscope and cloaking device.  
"It's, umm… classified." He said with a smile as he handles the lever to the right. "You just enjoy with my innovative creation and thanks to me, you'll worth it, my friend."  
"Yeah, look Simon. I recognize your word of wisdom to me. And I'm appreciate that your service is authorize my mind with kind! I can't wait I'll be a brilliant person who can interpret somebody's affection… without cheating."  
"Now you were talking. Oh, Theodore calls me. Guess I need sometime to look after. This only takes three minutes. And Alvin, since you get a thrill out with my mind therapy procedure better not having fun with my handy works too, okay?"  
"Okay!" Alvin give him a thumb up. Simon leaves the laboratory for his little brother.  
"Not until I get myself in benefit by reading the art of cleverness." He said to himself as he pick up the book from end table.

Hmm, what Simon been doing such a hurry, just when getting downstairs, he found Theodore who saw Dave is having trouble with the breakfast brewing in a very distressing manner. The steam pot lid seem to be leaked out yet some sudsy substance damp the floor.

"Theodore! What in the name of Newton is happening to you?" Simon worried.  
"S-Simon… Dave is in peril." Theodore startled. "You gotta help him."  
"Somebody please do something!" Yelled Dave.

With a sigh of risque, Simon switch off the electric stove to make the pot stop boiling. "There. Problem solved."

"Great job, Simon!" Dave praises with excitement. "You did it."  
"And once again, I'm getting someone who pay the tribute." Simon cringe at the camera.  
"Holy Simon, I can't believe your saving dexterity was so inspiring. It's been said that I tutor my dad for brewing. Though the boiling pot is leaking by surprise. Guess I am too clumsy somehow needing a little hints. Anyway we went making the grape juice but, anything has to spoiling so…"  
"Hey it's alright Theodore. It is not your fault." Simon talks back softly. "At least you're not hurt, right?" Theodore nodded. "Well. Since we have 15 minutes left until the class session, you better finish packing and go to school right away."  
"By myself?" He worried. "But how am I supposed to going there on my own? I'm so lonely."  
"Don't ya worry. It won't be long once I'm done cleaning this mess he made. The bus that will take us will going to depart in any moment! Hurry!"

Theodore has no choice and sprint out of the house, leaving Simon to scrubing out the dining for disaster. The awaited school bus is went away from the house just as before hasty Theodore can reach to lift inside the bus where his friends are waiting. Especially his sisters, The Chipettes. As well as for Eleanor looking much fretful.

"Theodore, where have you been?" Eleanor inquires. "We've been waiting for you here in half an hour!"  
"I'm sorry, Eleanor. Things got screwed up, I suppose."  
"Right, save it, little brother. At least you come here in time. All gone up, sir! We can go now?"

In the school, during the first break. Theodore is seen reading the new Invisible Man again from the bag at the edge of the school. Suddenly, Cassey sitting next to Theodore.

"Hey, I heard new adventures of The Invisible Man isn't that so thrilling, huh?" Cassey said with enthusiast. "How great spirit you are. Some of it can't stand it. Witnesses were believed that it went out of stock in the store and trying to change a little while, aren't they?"  
"No, they're no—" Well Cassey easily snatch the book from Theodore. "Hey watch it, Cassey! You really don't know what're you doing, right?"  
"Pfft. Silly billy, of course I _do_ taking back your book after just a little look, you bet? A point is, this book is freakin' awesome! You know why the man become transparent? It's because he drink a special potion that the overseer gave him. With his unbelievable vitality after consuming one bottle, he can sneak inside the house and snatch some stuffs without someone might noticed him. Either will be a ghost or just an illusion, you gotta believe it, Theodore! You will soon to understand his stealthy gestures are!"  
"I-I know that Cassey, but can you give it back to me please?"  
"I evidently really wanna take it back to you once I'm being… worried to look forward from the crossroads, I see to that. If someone could bring me 5 chocolate bars. Why? I try to find someone else who could appreciate me because… this is valentine day, Theodore. The world is full of wise womens that I always been looking for."  
"Do you think that you want to find somebody to go on date because this is valentine day?!" Asked Theodore uptight.  
"Yeah. Some sort of appropriable inheritance I need to do some. Chickie freaks out there believe I'm a fool, but they are in fact it will show its might. Can't wait 'til I'll hit the X mark like I take the treasure out of the girls' loot! Ooh, so-so arguable. Perchance you don't know a lot of things for some freaks may inherits manly fortune? No? Guess they want to shake his own hands so easily, but none of any other dimwits would truly fathom to figure you out-!"

Oh no, the book is taken by none other than the school bully, Derek Smalls!

"The new adventures of The Invisible Man, eh? I wanna have that, man!"  
"That's not fair, Derek! I borrowed it from Theodore! Give it to me!" Cassey reprimands. But Derek's face starts to get red and growling at him, making him very nervous. "Y-Yes, sir. You can have it now!"  
"Now that's what I like it. So long, chumps!" Derek leaves the scene with the book on his hands.  
"Cassey, you promise you wanna fight him, right?" Theodore inquires in agitation.  
"Derek is much being said he is not only bothering us… but he try to borrowing someone else's stuffs on his own perimeter policy." He said. "No matter what they do, they cannot even be able to face him with their iron-fist power. Thus, Derek often wins the fight. We have been beaten ever since then. He is so confident. *sob* *sob* We're not worthy. *sob* Whoever could *sob* keep remembering him… isn't that useless Theodore? *sob* *sob* It's really concerning that he'd never returning their stuffs where it belongs due to his endless inconsiderate and selfish will after all that he would promise to take them back!" Cassey leaves, presumably back to the class, crying harshly in extreme depression.

Back in the house in early afternoon, enraged Theodore storms inside the bedroom while we see Alvin and Simon are discussing something.

"Derek is the worst companion they ever been feared for!" He exclaimed bravely as Alvin and Simon stops talking each other and start looking at him coversing on himself. "Cassey may always said about nutso might be a good loser person who is just snatch his own friends some stuffs with his self-absorption thinking even though he would care with one of them either from his personal will!"  
"It's because Derek thought that he never always been happy to call him idiot or something, teddy-boy." Alvin reprised.  
"But somehow for Derek might be a thing to trouble with our talkative schoolmates who always teasing him a long time." Simon adds. "Despite of great amount of disagreement, you may ask him to say 'no'. It is natural everyone believed it could be your downright responsible from a greedy person who stands in someone's way. That's the only choice they always do."  
"I do as you please Simon. Can you tell me anything for how I can stop Derek for good?"  
"It is simple. You may need special medicine kit containing unique bandages and various treatments that would simply alleviate the wounds after the fight. It's all thanks to me, I'm doing my best I can." However for him, Theodore didn't manage to recognize his plan, so instead he made another proposal.  
"Actually, I want to tell you something…"

One explanation later, Alvin and Simon shocked.

"No, no, no!"  
"Theodore, you want to become Invisible Boy? That's impossible, even the process of developing procedure he made is not complete yet."  
"Ooh, I get it. You really don't have because you don't have any? You must be embarassing so to find ingredients from the grocery was closed for a while." He said curiously.  
"T-That's not true! Maybe I have, but…"  
"I know, I know!" Theodore interrupts. "Even transparent stuffs like glass can't match with invisible man so the living beings are impractical."  
"But other creatures may not just one thing, Theodore. Imagine it, when you see jellyfish, planktons and fish-like larva that can improvised themselves with transparent form? Respective sea creatures would have cells to develop because invisible man possess the ability from lenses. Here, I'll show ya. It's right in the lab."

The Chipmunks are entering the laboratory behind bedroom.

"Gentlemens, I present to you… The Invisible Eyedropper 750! Although the professional usage are only intended in case of being uncertain if it's difficult to believe due to a special procedure I've added for two weeks. Nonetheless, if we drip this surprise medication then in a nick of time the body cell will converted into crystals. It parses the pigmen. Filling an existence cell gap with liquid, and changes remaining refractive indexes to nothing. Isn't that much complex, eh?"

But it was too late, Theodore drip the eyedropper on him. Making him look invisible, leaving his outfit intact. Simon was very worried.

"What? Am I cannot see anything?! Yaaay!"  
"Oh man! I didn't even finished talking either. You promise not to disturb my handy works, the ingredients I have bought is very rare and hard to find."  
"I promise, brother, I won't do anything carelsess! Gotta take off this clothes before someone would see me if they think I'm a zany ghost."  
"Do you think that the medicine would actually work?" Asked Alvin.  
"In a particular occasion, I assume that thing would… imperfect so it'll probably take a while. More or less, I escort you to take back your book from Derek as soon as possible. But, if you still making trouble again, that is it! You comprehend me?"  
"Got it!" Theodore leaves the laboratory.  
"Hey Simon, wanna go shopping?"

Simon smiled. "Why don't they told it's just a bulk therapy? That's a good idea. Let's go."

_Oh, where are you, my little invisible boy?  
__You can hide, but you can't run.  
__Likewise I know that we ain't be sure.  
__But it's goin' fine when I can be your ward. Tonight._

_That days it won't be much better, everybody treats me like a sore loser.  
__So nothing's gonna lose all the things you should to shake it up, and stop worrying 'bout it. Tonight._

_Ah, ah, ah. Invisible boy, wherever you are, wherever you live.  
__Ah, ah, ah. My invisible boy, please don't cry my, and you'll be okay.  
__I don't want to live this cruel place, but I'm sure we put you whole again.  
__Baby, there's nothing to afraid, but I'm sure we take you back somehow._

After his relaxing 'unseen' stroll through the town, Theodore thinks he had something missing to find out for sure as he accidentally hits nearby tree. There, he found Cassey, who is doing something at the botanical store and carry up a present package. But what is he up to? It looks like Cassey want to make Derek proud to trade the book he borrowed from him.

"Umm… Derek? I don't like to talk to you, but here is your gift to trade with. Oh, one more thing: when you finish reading the book, you will return it to me, right?" Jittered Cassey.  
"Well, Cassey. Sometimes when you talking like that as if I won't returning your book that I've read it once you give me a fancy present. _When I never meant to return something from me to anyone else, huh?! I just borrowed from my friends for free!_"  
"It means that you are a mean thief, Derek!" Said Theodore. The voice it came from in spite he's not being seen.  
"**_Come on, say it again, jerk!_**" Derek strangles Cassey harshly.  
"You always use violence! It is proof that you are so silly."

That makes Derek even more furious and completely strangles Cassey with ferocity until he beaten up in the process. Derek walks away with grim expression in a while still out-of-sight Theodore follows him without traces of his own figure, nor notice there's a wet sidesteep floor takes place. But because he still bare, Theodore never worry about it.

"Mom, I'm home!" Derek phrased as he entered the house. But his mom look very cross to Derek because he leaving wet footprints on the floor once returning to his room.  
"HEY! Where do you think you're going, Derek?!" His mom yelled surprisingly. "Are you walking barefoot and leave the floor wet again?"

Oh no, Derek didn't realize someone else leave the wet footprints behind him even though it wasn't him. So he took the side to wipe the floor as much clean as possible. "Keep cleaning. Faster!" His mom urged.

"Oh crud, this isn't even give me joy than I thought either!" Annoyed Derek as he enter his bedroom. "Ugh. I'm going to read some books anyway. Let's see, Invisible Man is..." Just as he read through the next page, someone is snatched the book from behind, making Derek surprised intensely.  
"Wha-wha-what the heck are you? How is this possible?!" He stuttered.  
"I'm a real Invisible Man, Derek! I come here to teach your greedy inclination some lessons that your friends may help too!"  
"Whatever you saying, I'm gonna smash you to pieces! Come here, punk!" He charges on Theodore but because he is unseen, he easily evade his attack to make him fall through the door, busts. "Treacherous! Get out! Show yourself right now!" But it was too late, he already went beating up Derek stealthly. Much to his aggravation, he throw the books until it accidentally hits Derek's mom, making her very cross.  
"How dare you!" Instead to getting know what happened, a mother then wrestles Derek all and out before Theodore make his way out from the house without harm.

At the Sevilles' house, Alvin and Simon were discusing when they are carrying up something baggies and oh, the sisters are waiting in the room as well.

Alvin was surprised to himself. "Whoa hi, girls. Hehe. How's it goin'?"  
"Hoho, our time was so great!" Expressed Brittany. "What's yours?"  
"Oh we? We're shopping." Alvin responded with chuckle.  
"With your brother? How fascinating."

Theodore enters the bedroom with the book. Girls are very scared because he think he was a ghost after all.

"Relax, ladies. It's only Theodore. He brought back his book."  
"Theodore, what happened to you?" Worried Eleanor.  
"Isn't it great, huh? Simon's got a vogue." Suddenly, Theodore is outwardly almost seen and he's naked. "Oops. My clothes are still inside there."  
"The effect of procedure is wearing off! This way Theodore!" Simon and Theodore scurried to the laboratory.  
"You know what? Sometimes your little brother may awkward, he constantly dawdling like a real young agent. On the flip side, The Invisible Man keeps haunting somebody in the neighborhood too! Apart from detraction, they completely get freak, right?"  
"That's ridiculous, Jeanette." Alvin spitted. "Especially with that some kind of charming triumphant when the deed is done. It happens all night, even in a day still make it. According to previous incidents, that nut hypotesised more than twelve unsolved cases, and he still on the loose! Get it? The cops might losing his trail any further."  
"Very funny Alvin. Very funny." Brittany applauses shamefully.  
"Thanks for your appreciation Brittany. Oh, here comes my brothers." Simon and Theodore, with his clothes, coming out from the laboratory.  
"I can't believe you used it without my sanction. You should feel guilty of yourself even though you still need my advice. Well on the bright side, you just in time getting back your book. I'm so proud of you Theodore. But next time, don't do it again. Got it?" He nodded gleefully.

We learned that Theodore wouldn't be hell-bent because of the medicine. Simon still cares for him a little while despite of his noble efforts, even the sisters including Alvin proclaimed him a hero no matter how many regrets he did it beforehand. At least in the best part of his life, Theoore is greatly delighted that he had his book back. Somehow in nowadays he never might be so distressed with the others. Congratulations, Theodore!

**_THE END._**


End file.
